A Winner Is You! 627
by kinger810
Summary: This is a part of avatarjk137's tournament. 627 enters the mall and meets up with two creatures he knows all to well, and another he's heard a lot about, in fact 627 even talked him into entering the tournament. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This story is a part of avatarjk137's _tournament._

A Winner is you! 627

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!

627 entered the El Centro Del Mundo mall, the largest in the world, and the cold blast of the air conditioning blasted into him making him shiver momentarily, 627 shook himself and continued on, he had something he needed to do and didn't have time to let little annoyances slow him down.

672 sniffed the air around him until he found the scent that he was looking for. 627 was about ready to take off in when he noticed a group of little girls looking at him. Oh gross one of them said, it looks like another one of wiredlo's ugly disconfigured dogs, Yeah the other three girls said in a long sarcastic voices. 627 growled causing the four girls to back away, 627 then concentrated until he felt the power of electricity surge threw his body, when he felt it build up the the right level he threw it at the girls causing a bolt of electricity to land about five feet in front of the girls, the girls screamed and ran for their lives. 627 smiled before running off saying "evil" over and over again

627 followed the scent to a red koala looking creature that was mostly red with a lighter shade of red on his chest and around his eyes,the insides of his ears were purple, he had four arms, a couple short antennas on the top of his head and three sharp quills on his back, his ears also had three small tears on each ear, 627 knew this creature as Leroy.

Leroy was confronting a blue, and pink koala looking creatures. 627 walked up to Leroy just as he was saying something to the other two creatures. "I broke out, and an old friend of yours talked me into joining, said I might be able to kick your butt."

"And who is that?" the pink koala looking creature asked

"Evil" said 627, making the blue koala looking creature stumble back a little. After a few more comments were exchanged the blue and pink koala looking creatures started to walk away when a voice cut though the mall.

After Death by chocolate addressed the tournamentContestants, 627 decided to grab a bite to eat, so he went outside and walked towards the main entrance of the mall. When 627 got to the main entrance he smiled, as he saw everyone looking up to the roof of the mall where a dragon was making a lot of noise. "Perfect this will be easier then I thought" said 627, as he walked up and grabbed a basket full of kittens with a free to good home sign in taped to the front of it and threw them down his throat swallowing them whole. "Yum that was tasty" said 627 as he threw the basket behind him and walked off.

After his snack 627 decided to go spy on someone 627 reentered the mall and sniffed the air again, quickly finding the scent he was looking for and headed in that direction. A couple of minutes later 627 arrived at the main food court and looked towards the one he had been searching for, the pink koala looking creature from earlier. The creature was about his height had long antennas was mostly pink with slightly lighter shades of pink on her chest inner ears and around her eyes, she also had a patch of white in the shape of a v on her chest ( which 627 happened to be staring at).

Suddenly 627's attention was drawn to the blue koala looking creature, which looked almost like Leroy except he was a blue with lighter shades of blue on his chest and around his eyes while the inside of his ears were pink, his ears also had one small notch on each ear. The blue creature walked up and grabbed the pink koala creature by the paw and lead her to a drink machine, which he jammed his sharp claws into and tore the machine in half, spilling drinks all over the place, before handing a drink to the pink koala, which she promptly gulped down bottle and all, before he led away. 627 growled, and muttered a bunch of cures in Tantalog. "Darn it, first that stupid girl and 626 dehydrate me and now the jerk has to steal my Angel.

"That's fine though" said 627 grinning evilly, "I'll deal with him later but first I think I'll take care of that old man that was spying on me" and with that 627 ran off.

**A/N: **I know I didn't really say anything about the mall, but I felt it would be out of character for 627 to care about that, besides he was focused on Angel,and Stitch.


	2. Chapter 2

A Winner is you! 627

Chapter Two: vs. Roku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!

627 was clinging to the ceiling in a dark underground part of the mall. "Hey this almost looks like a cave the walls and ceilings are even made out of rock" said 627. The underground "cave" was made up of several huge rooms. In each room were large Aquariums with many different creatures. 627 looked at one of the Aquariums and his stomach growled. "Hey! That one looks tasty. I know I need to find that old man and beat the crap out of him but a little snack won't hurt, and besides I know he went out to the roof to see that stupid pet of his so he has to come back this way"

Just as 627 was about ready to dive in and grab something to eat his ears perked up. "Hey what was that? "Wait it has to be that old man coming back. I need to hide so I can get the jump on him. " 627 looked around but was unable to find any good hiding places. Just as 627 was about to give up he saw something. "Hey what's that behind that waterfall over there?" 627 quickly went over to take a closer look. "Hey there's an opening back there." 627 looked around one last time. "I hate to get wet but it looks like that's the best spot to hide and that old man is getting closer so I guess I don't have a choice.

Despite the hard workout Roku had just finished, Roku felt refreshed from seeing his friend, besides the workout made him feel full of energy. "Well it sounds like I need to find that orange cone headed creature I saw yesterday." Roku was walking threw a room that had two large Aquariums with a waterfall in between. Roku paused in front of the waterfall for several minutes taking deep breaths. Something about waterfalls always relaxed him, besides the cool mist felt good against his warm skin. After a few more minutes Roku started to walk again. "As good as this feels I need to find my opponent"

After walking only a few steps Roku heard a thunderous explosion. Roku felt his body surge with electricity as he was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. Roku fell to the ground and gasped for air trying to regain his breath, but in a matter of seconds another bolt of electricity shot out of the waterfall, splitting it in half and sending showers of water and steam everywhere. Roku quickly dodged out of the way barley avoiding the lightning which hit the wall behind him and exploded sending sharp jagged rocks into Roku back.

Roku winced, but quickly regained his composure. Roku moved his hands in front of him and the waterfall rose to the ceiling exposing a befuddled 627.

"So there you are" said Roku. I've got to hand it to you not many catch me by surprise"

627 showed his fangs and growled "evil" before leaping off the ledge. Roku moved his hands and the water that had been on the ceiling pounded into 627 and slammed him into the ground. 627 crawled out of the waterfall and stood up he was soaked to the bone and looked pissed beyond comprehension.

"That old man is going to pay for that growled 627, I hate getting wet. "Hey I know I bet he won't see this coming" said 627.

Roku decided to wait and see what his opponent would do next and counter it. After a few seconds Roku noticed 627's right paw was glowing red. "Hmm what's this?" Asked Roku.

627 threw the a ball of plasma across the room at Roku and just when he thought it was going to hit, Roku raised his arms and a large jagged rock shot from the ground like a bullet and the ball of plasma collided with the makeshift wall and exploded in spectacular fashion. After the dust cleared 627 could see that Roku didn't have a scratch on him.

627 growled "fine let's see you dodge this." 627 took in a deep breath and blew it out towards the Roku. Roku watched in surprise as water in the Aquariums froze, next was the waterfall. If Roku didn't do something fast he would be frozen and that thing would win. Roku thrust his hands in front of him and a large wall of fire formed twenty feet in front of him. The icy breath hit the wall of fire and caused another spectacular explosion that sent superheated mist everywhere.

Across the room 627 was seething. "Darn it, that old man stops all my attacks before they get there. Well let's see him stop me" 627 ran at Roku in a rage ready to rip him apart.

627 was only about five feet from Roku when Roku cupped his hands and a strong current of air blew 627 across the room.

"This battle has gone on long enough" said Roku. "I'll finish this now." Roku put his hands up in front of him and concentrated, after a few seconds a large tornado of fire appeared and raced across the room towards 627 quickly consuming him.

627 had no time to react as the fire tornado sped towards him, so he just stood there and waited for it. "Hey this is funny, that old man thinks this fire will hurt me, HA. Hey wait this gives me the perfect chance to end this stupid fight" 627 blinked and disappeared.

Roku was still concentrating hard to keep the fire tornado from dissipating when he felt something hit him hard in the face. Roku went flying across the room and landed in front of the waterfall. Roku had no time to react before he felt 627 kick him in the face which sent him flying back into the waterfall and slamming into the wall just behind it. Roku hit the wall with such force he thought he felt a few ribs crack and all the air rushed out of his lungs.

Roku lay on the ground heaving for air when he felt a paw grab onto him. Almost instantly he felt electricity surge threw his body. Roku screamed as the charge intensified more and more until at last Roku could stand no more and fell unconscious.

627 reappeared and laughed at the unconscious Roku. "Hey old man it was fun for a while but looks like you can't play anymore. As 627 walked off his stomach growled, "Hey that reminds me I never got to eat earlier. "I think I'll head to the food court and steal someone's food. "I'm too lazy to cook and there's no staff to do it for me so that should work." With that 627 left the unconscious Roku behind and went to steal someone's lunch.

A/N: Hey Aliuss, I had a great time writing this chapter in fact I would like to thank you for getting my spirit up with your great chapter. I know my stuff probably isn't as good as yours but I do feel it's still pretty darn good and should be fun for all to read. Good luck to you!

P.S If the spacing is wrong in between sentences it's the stupid computer fault! I fixed it once already and now it looks like I get to fix it again, fun!


	3. Chapter 3

A Winner is you! 627

Fight Two: vs. Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!

627 lost his last battle against Roku.

A/N: I make 627 talk because only having him say "evil" is stupid. As for how he can talk, in my mind 627 could always say more then evil, he just chooses not to most of the time.

627 entered a huge room full of trees with vines. The floor was made out of a short and soft grass paths surrounded by taller grass. In the center of the large park there was pond, which was full of many fish, frogs, tadpoles and other small creatures. The walls were covered in ivy, the ceiling was retractable and was open at the moment, a warm breeze blowing through and gently shaking the leaves on the trees The sounds of many creatures could be heard throughout the room. This huge room was meant as a place to come to rest and relax.

"I hate this crap!" shouted 627 as he pushed his way through some vines. "That jerk would just have to come through here! Why would they even build this? Can't they just go outside? Now I have to walk through this stupid crap. Oh well at least I can probably find something to eat later."

If you looked closely at some of the bushes you would see a man dressed in camouflage and face paint. "Finally" said Snake as 627 entered his view. Snake put out his cigarette and picked up his gun and fired at 627.

"Why am I being attacked by bugs?" Asked 627 as he turned around and noticed he was being hit with bullets. "Oh" said 627. 627 switched to his heat vision and looked in the direction the bullets were coming from. "Hey there he is, I think I'll have some fun with him for a while.

Snake emptied his clip into 627 with no effect. Snake dropped his gun and crawled on the ground towards 627 being sure to stay hidden in the bushes.

Outside storm clouds started to gather blocking the sun and causing it to grow darker.

627 tried not to laugh at the stupid human crawling through the bushes. "Hey he thinks I can't see him. This could be fun." 627 quickly threw a ball of plasma into a tree about ten feet in front of Snake. The ball of plasma hit the tree and it instantly burst into flames causing Snake to quickly jump out of the bushes and see a laughing 627.

The storm outside continued to build strength as a light cool rain began to fall

Snake pulled his knife out and charged at 627. 627 waited until Snake was almost to him and then jumped straight into the air kicked off a tree and flipped over Snake. Upon landing 627 kicked Snake in the back causing him to smack in to the tree and drop his knife. 627 picked up Snake's knife and waited for him to get up, after about ten seconds Snake was able to get back to his feet. "Hey you dropped this" said 627 as he threw the knife at Snake. Snake barley got out of the way before the knife was embedded deep into the tree.

Before Snake had the chance to get back on his feet 627 grabbed onto him and used his electricity to shock him, 627 then quickly threw him across the park. Snake hit the ground hard and tumbled a few times into the pond.

Snake Slowly got out of the water and back to his feet breathing heavily as water dripped off of his face and onto the ground. 627 stood confidently against a tree.

It now started to pour down rain as lightning streaked across the sky. The wind picked snapping small branches off the tress causing the air to become full of leaves and twigs.

627 looked up "Oh great now its really raining, and I only like getting wet when there's food involved. I guess I'll have to end this now" said 627. It was then 627 noticed Snake running at him. "Perfect he'll never expect this" said 627 grinning evilly.

627 opened his mouth and extended his inner jaw at Snake in an attempt to bite him in the face. Snake quickly jammed a grenade into 627's inner jaw and pulled the pin. 627's eyes widened in surprise as Snake ran and dove for cover. A few seconds later Snake heard an ear spitting explosion, and felt the heat from the explosion roll over his back.

After the smoke cleared Snake looked back to see a clearly pissed off 627. "Crap!" Said Snake. "If that didn't take him down what the hell will?"

627 was bleeding a little from the mouth and some of the fur on his face was burned. 627 stood growling his blood and saliva mixing with the rain making a sickening bloody foam that slowly dripped to the ground. "That's it now I'm done playing with this guy" said 627.

627 rushed Snake and hit him in the face breaking his nose and knocking him to the ground. 627 quickly followed up by kicking Snake in the ribs and was rewarded with the sound of breaking ribs. 627 picked Snake up and threw him back towards the pond. Snake hit the ground and pain exploded through his body from his broken ribs.

627 was quickly upon Snake and dragged him to the pond and dunked Snake's head under the water. 627 watched in delight as Snake struggled to break free of 627's death grip. When it looked as if Snake was going to drown 627 pulled Snake's head out of the water.

Snake spit out blood and gasped for air but 627 only let him have a few seconds of it before he plunged Snake's head back under the water only this time he added a little bit of electricity. 627 laughed as he watched Snake's body convulse form the electricity. After only a few seconds 627 pulled Snake's head out of the water again and head butted him in the face and threw him hard across the park.

Snake hit the ground bounced once and then was still, although you could tell he was still alive because you could see he was still breathing.

627 was still glaring at Snake when his stomach growled. "Hey I guess that fight made me hungry." 627 reached in to the pond and pulled out a couple of large fish and ate them whole. "That wasn't bad for an appetizer but I think I'll go find some more food in the food court" Said 627 as he walked out of the park.


	4. Chapter 4

A Winner is you: 627 & Vexen vs. Argent and Massie Block

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

Vexen sat at a table drinking tea while he waited for Argent, and Massie to show up so he could start his plan.

"So you must be Vexen" said a feminine voice.

Vexen looked up to see a young girl with pale skin, and short black hair with the bangs dyed red. Standing just behind her, Vexen could see another girl talking on a cell phone. "Your partner I presume?"

"Yep" said Argent. "So you haven't found your partner yet?' Asked Argent.

Vexen actually smiled. "Oh he's here"

Argent looked around but couldn't see anything matching the description of her other opponent. "Where? I don't see him."

Argent felt her self being picked up and thrown. Argent flew threw the air and crashed threw the door to a Super store. Slowly Argent picked herself off the ground and, started to walk through the food section of the store trying to find her invisible opponent. Hearing a loud bang, she turned towards the source only to be hit in the face with a pie. As Argent was trying to wipe the mess out of her eyes she was picked up again and thrown across the store landing many isles away and crashing into a shelf, causing all the canned food items to come crashing down on top of her.

Vexen put down his tea got up, and walked up to Massie. "I have a deal for you."

Massie looked up and frowned. "Can't you see I'm talking here!" She Yelled. As she turned back to her phone. "Oh, no not you. One of my opponents is bugging me. "Ok hold on" Massie turned her head back to Vexen and took his picture with her cell phone. Massie put her phone back to her ear. "Did you get it? Good" Said Massie. Massie looked up at vexen. "Why don't you go fight my partner or something?"

"Your partners a little busy at the moment." Said Vexen.

Argent groaned in pain. "Ow that really hurt." As she tried to get to her feet she heard the sound of a chain saw starting up. "That's so not good." An orange creature suddenly came around the corner holding a chain saw and ran at her. Argent fired a crimson energy and knocked the chain saw out of 627's paws. 627 growled and extended two of his extra arms and charged her. Argent formed a large hammer out of crimson energy and hit 627 with it. Causing him to fly back and crash threw the same doors that he had sent his opponent sailing through at the beginning of the fight.

Vexen was waiting impatiently for Massie to stop talking on her cell phone.

"No he's still standing there", said Massie.

By now Vexen had had enough with the girl's ranting. He walked up and hit Massie over the head with his shield knocking her out. With a smirk, Vexen returned to his table and his tea to await his partner.

627 dodged a crimson energy sword and jumped over Argents head. At the top of his jump he shot her with a yellow beam. Argent fell to her knees slightly dizzy from the attack.

Argent got back to her feet and stared at what appeared to be herself in the face. "Ok that's just weird" mumbled Argent .

"Hey, are you going to stand there all day?" Taunted 627. In a split second he was on them and uppercut the clone, the clone shot up like a rocket and crashed through the roof. Vexen, and Argent watched in amazement. Several seconds later the clone came crashing back down and slammed into the floor with a sickening thwack.

After a few seconds of shock Argent formed a crimson energy sword and smashed 627 in the face with it.

627 laughed as the attack hit him in the face and did nothing, "Yeah, thats a side effect of the cloning. It makes all the copies, as well as the original weak, "too bad for you huh?"

627 extended his last two arms and rushed Argent sweeped her off her feet and proceeded to pummel her.

627 got off the fallen Argent. "Well it's been fun, but I'm going to go now, I'm getting hungry. Have a nice nap." 627 laughed as he walked away.

Vexen finshed his tea and walked back to his lab smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so with the help of Vexen (Moonshine) 627 won his last match. Now he gets to fight his former partner! Good luck Moonshine!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charters in this story.

A winner is you!: 627.

Chapter four: Chemical reaction

627 hung down form the ceiling just outside Vexen's hideout. "Hey, I knew following that guy would pay off. I hope he likes the gift's I'm going to give him." And with that 627 opened his mouth and shot out several balls of plasma. The balls of plasma sizzled as they cut threw the air.

"There just a couple more things before I go" said Vexen. Vexen finished what he was doing and turned around just in time to see balls of bright light crash threw the window and fly towards him. Vexen dodged to the side and watched the chemicals behind him burst into flames. "I'm going to make 627 pay for that" said Vexen as he ran for the door.

627 looked into the window and saw Vexen running through the smoke. "Good thing Jumba gave me enhanced vision, other wise I wouldn't be able to see him in there.

A loud boom was heard through out the mall as a small explosion ripped through Vexen's hideout just as he was running out the door. Vexen lifted into the air and came crashing back down through a bench and onto the hard floor. Vexen grabbed his ribs in pain as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey, I figured you would want to fight, but I guess you're just going to lay there. Oh well I guess that will make it easier to beat the crap out of you."

627 slowly walked to Vexen and kicked him in the face. Vexen grabbed his face as blood started to run out of his nose.

"Hey, that must hurt" laughed 627. "Here let me make that stop hurting." 627 picked Vexen by the legs and swung him over his head and slammed him into the ground. Vexen yelled and grabbed his chest in pain. "There you see now your face isn't the only thin that hurts!"

Before Vexen could get up 627 picked him up and threw him through the air. Vexen flew through the air and crashed into a large display of HD TV's. Vexen was shocked as the TV's broke apart and sorted out.

627 stood in front of Vexen's hideout which was still burning and laughed. "Ouch I bet that hurt a little. Suddenly a large explosion ripped threw Vexen's hideout and a large fireball shout out the front of the store pushing 627 back a few feet. Seconds later yellow smoke started to pour out the front of the former chemical store.

627 coughed a little as the smoke burned his nostrils. 627 started to move towards Vexen "Well I'd love to keep playing with you, but this is getting old already, so I'll just end this now." 627 was a few feet away form Vexen when he fell down to his knees breathing heavily. Vexen reacted quickly and smacked 627 across the face his shield. 627 fell back a few feet. 627 growled and quickly jumped back to his feet only to fall again. "Hey, what's going on? I can hardly breathe."

Vexen quickly formed a wall of ice and slammed it into 627. 627 went flying backwards and over the balcony. Vexen quickly froze the ground below 627. 627 hit the hard ice and slid across the floor stopping when he crashed against some exit doors.

627 lay on the ground breathing heavily trying to move only being able to move a little. "Oh, that's just great now I can barely even move."

"Are you really going to let him beat you? And all this time I thought you were strongest Experiment, but I guess I was wrong"

627 strained to move his head in the direction of the voice and saw a blurry red shape. "Leroy?"

"If you can't even beat him just how do you expect to get revenge on Stitch?

627 growled lightly. "Hey I can beat him, I'm just going easy on him said 627 weakly."

Leroy smirked. "Yeah, sure you are. "I'd love to stay and see you get your furry butt kicked, but I have my own fight to win so see ya later, loser."

627 Growled loudly as Leroy ran off. "Darn it as much as I hate to say this Leroy's right, if I don't do something now Vexen's going to beat me. But I can hardly move how am I even supposed to beat him?"

627 watched as 627 moved slowly towards him. "Crap here he comes if I don't do some thing he's going to beat me. Hey, wait I can't move very much but maybe my powers still work."

Vexen flew threw the air and slammed into a steel rafter. 627 smiled. "Good at least that still works. Well I guess I better finish him while my power still works. 627 slowly lowered Vexen down a little and slammed the back of his head into the rafter. 627 then lowered Vexen until he was about ten feet for the ground and slammed him into the ground a few time before letting him go. Vexen lay on the ground not moving.

"The winner by knock out 627!"

"Hey, thats cool, but I think I'll take a nap now said 627 as he fell asleep.

After a few seconds a figure picked 627 up and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

_A Winner __is__ you!_

_627 Vs Stitch._

_A/N: 627 lost his last fight against Vexen (Moonshine)._

"Hey, where the hell am I?"

"Ah 627 you are being awake"

627 turned his head and saw Jumba sitting at a table full of glowing chemicals. "Jumba? What are you doing here?"

Jumba put down his work and turned around. "In last fight you inhaled chemicals that were wreaking havoc with your system. Evil genius scientist has been helping you for last several hours"

Sitting up and rubbing his stomach 627 turned towards Jumba. "Whatever, hey you got any food?"

Jumba rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry 627 but Jumba was being to busy to go and get earth food."

627 stood up and yawned. "Well that's too bad. I guess that means I'll have to go get some food myself. Hey you want me to bring you anything?"

"That is being alright 627 but evil genius must be getting back to important work. Said Jumba as he sat down at his table.

"Cool I guess that means more food for me." Walking across the room 627 reached for the door and paused. "Hey Jumba, how did I get here anyway?"

Jumba turned around as he poured chemicals form one beaker to another. "626 was bringing you here after your fight with Vexen character."

Growling loudly 627 ripped the door off it hinges and threw behind him.

Jumba threw himself to the floor as the door crashed onto the table smashing it in half and spilling the chemicals onto the floor. "Hey what is being big idea!? Said Jumba as he picked himself off the floor and saw 627 running off. Rubbing his temples Jumba sighed "Is being good thing I was not working on improved boom boom liquid for new experiment. Of course this is meaning my formula for improving Leroy's durability will not be ready for his next fight.

Running through the mall 627 laughed as he heard who he was fighting next. "Ha, that's pretty convenient! And best of all I can even kill him if I want too!

"Yeah but then what are you going to do for fun?"

627 stopped running and growled. "What the hell do you want Leroy?"

"Just to talk you out of doing something stupid."

627 glared at Leroy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Leroy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against a wall "Well you could kill Stitch. But don't you think it sounds more fun to torment him for the rest of his life?"

"Nope, I'm just going to kill him."

Leroy shook his head. "You're not thinking this through. If you kill Stitch you only get to do it once. But if you do other stuff like beating the crap out of him and hurting his ohana like Lilo you can pretty much do it whenever you want."

627 grabbed a hold of the fur on Leroy's chest and yanked him off his feet. "Hey! I said I'm going to kill Stitch. So if you don't want to die too, stay out of the way!" 627 dropped Leroy and kicked him in the side. "And don't think I don't know you joined the good guys anyway." Walking away 627 stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah, good luck with you next fight!" Said 627 as he walked away laughing.

Stitch turned the weapon around in his paws, "I hope this new blaster Jumba made will dehydrate 627 like he planed. I wish I didn't have to do this but I doubt 627 will listen to reason and I know I can't beat him in a fight." Clinching his paws, Stitch growled lightly "why did Jumba have to take out his laughing weakness anyway?" Stitch took a few deep breaths and relaxed his paws. "Oh well at least Jumba gave me this blaster."

The blaster flew out of Stitch's hand. "Hey, thanks for the weapon. You know I was just going to kill you, but now I think I'll dehydrate you and keep your pod as a trophy."

"That's what you think." Said Stitch as he spit acid at 627 and hit the blaster.

Tossing the melting blaster to the ground 627 smirked. "Wow I really thought you'd like that idea better. I mean yeah you'd be trapped in your pod, but hey I would have let you out every once in a while. "That way I could beat the crap out of you again!" Laughed 627. "But now it looks like I'll have to kill you after all."

"Yeah, right I'd like to see you try." Said Stitch getting into a fight pose

627 stared at Stitch for a few seconds before laughing. "Hey, that's really funny. You know I'm a lot stronger then you."

Seeing 627 distracted Stitch looked around and grabbed a nearby tree and ripped it out of the ground and threw it at 627.

627 reached up and caught the tree over his head and snapped it in half and threw them back at Stitch. "Hey, I think I broke your toy, here you better take it back. Stitch jumped on top of the first half of the tree and quickly jumped onto the second half of the tree. Landing on the back of the tree Stitch scrambled around to the top only to see 627 waiting for him. "Hey, no fair dodging!" 627's paws started to glow as he grabbed Stitch by the fur on his chest. "Let's see you dodge this!"

Stitch flew off the tree and crashed into a shop. Stitch grabbed his head in pain. "Ow, that hurt."

"Hey, that looks like it hurt a little." 627's paws started to glow again. "Don't worry though I'm sure this one will hurt a lot!"

Stitch dodged 627's plasma blast by jumping back. "Ha, Ha missed me.

627 threw a couple more balls of plasma at Stitch.

Jumping back again Stitch easily avoided the attack. Hey, I guess your aim isn't so good when you're not so close huh cousin?

627 smirked. "Actually I wasn't trying to hit you I was just backing you up so I could do this." 627 shot one more blast of plasma above Stitch's head.

Turning around Stitch dropped his ears as the plasma ball collided with a large container marked highly explosive! Stitch rocketed forward crashed through a wall and bounced off the floor coming to a stop at 627's feet.

"Cool I was hoping I'd get to use my home made bomb during this tournament. It was lucky for me that you happened to come this way."

Stitch lay on the round moaning.

"You know you should probably give up and just let me kill you now. If it's Angel your worried about don't worry I'll be sure to take real good care of her!"

Stitch jumped to his feet. "Nagga! Leave Angel alone!"

627 grinned. "Besides after I kill you I'm sure Angel will realize I'm better then you anyway. Of course if she doesn't I'll just have to make her see things my way by force!"

Stitch slammed his paw into 627's face. "If you even think of touching Angel I'll kill you myself."

Snarling loudly 627 slammed his paw into the side of Stitch face slicing a long deep gouge. Stitch yelled in pain and jumped back holding a paw to the wound on his face. 627 charged at Stitch and slammed his head into Stitch's chest. Stitch flew back and slammed into a wall. 627 quickly followed up by slamming into Stitch, knocking the air out him. 627 then grabbed Stitch by the head and slammed the back of his head in to the wall.

"Hey, how are you going to kill me if you're already dead?" Stitch tried to break free but 627 just laughed. "Hey, you know I'm stronger then you are, so I really don't see the point of you struggling." 627 held a claw up to Stitch's throat. "I think I'll just kill you now and be done with you." Stitch spit blood in 627's face. Wiping the blood off his face 627 growled loudly and smashed his fist into Stitch's stomach a few time causing Stitch to yell in pain. "On second thought I'm going to beat the crap out of you some more." 627 let Stitch drop to to the ground. Stitch started to get when 627 kicked him in the face. Stitch's head snapped back and blood started to pour out of his nose and run down his face and onto his chest. 627 pointed at Stitch's chest. "Hey you're getting a lot of blood in your fur. "You should probably take care of that before it stains."

627 picked Stitch up by the legs and spun around slamming Stitch's head into the wall before letting him go. "Opps sorry about that, I guess I was a little too closeto the wall." Yelled 627 sarcastically.

Stitch sailed through the air and crashed down into a fountain. groaning in pain Stitch started to get up when 627 jumped on top of his chest.

"Hey that's great! I didn't think you'd actually listen to me." Stitch struggled get up. "Oh, opps I guess it's kinda hard for you to get up when I'm standing on you huh?" 627 reached down and picked Stitch up. "Hey, you still have a lot of blood in your fur. I guess you need a deep cleaning to get rid of it all. Why don't you let me help you with that."

Stitch flew through the air and slammed into the bottom of a deep pool. Stitch looked around. "Crap I've got to find a way out or I'm going to drown! Wait maybe I can use my claws to climb out." Stitch turned around and dug his claws into the side of the pool and started to climb out.

"Hey that looks like a lot of work. Hmm, well I guess I could help you one more time." Stitch shot out of the water and slammed into the roof "Opps looks like I used to much force, it's been a while sense I used my telekinesis power. But hey at least you're out of the water now!" Stitch tried to break free form the ceiling but was unable to move. "Oh, opps sorry I guess you're still stuck up there. Don't worry I'll get you down quickly."

Stitch shot down and slammed the floor hard enough to crack it. 627 walked over and knelt besides Stitch. "Hey, that really had to hurt!"

Stitch lay on the floor barley moving. "Hey what's wrong? Aren't you having fun?" Asked 627 sarcastically. "You know if you're not having any fun I guess I better stop playing with you."

627 grabbed Stitch by the head and slammed his face into the floor. "But then again I'm having a great time so why stop now?" 627 kicked Stitch in the side causing Stitch to grab his side in pain.

Wrapping his paws around Stitch's neck 627 lifted Stitch off the ground and started to strangle him. "Hey isn't it kinda of funny how even though were almost indestructible we still need to breath?"

Stitch hit 627 in the face with his claws. 627 snarled and threw Stitch onto a wall and incased him in ice from the chest down. 627 slipped his paws around Stitch's neck "Well I've really enjoyed kicking the crap out of you, but I'm getting bored with this, so I'm just going to kill you now. Hmm then again I could let you live just long enough to see me kill Lilo. 627 extended an extra paw to his chin. "Nah I'll just kill you now." "Besides it'll be just as fun showing Lilo your dead body anyway. 627 laughed as Stitch's body went limp.

"Stitch noooo!"

627 turned around an evil grin spreading across his face.


End file.
